Where Do We Go From Here?
by BernardTheWolf
Summary: Troy/Ancient Rome AU. Decided not to put under Troy, because doesn't tie in. Gilbert, a captain of the Roman army, stumbles across Matthew, another one of his kind. Alfred has been drafted by the Emperor to serve in the Army for his powers, and Matthew must save him from being a slave to the Empire for the rest of his life as Gilbert is PruCan T Drama/Romance/Supernatural-ish
1. Prologue: Ruin

**ALRIGHTY! Here's another story for you guys! If you didn't know, this is a Troy/Hetalia crossover. It's more of based in Ancient Rome, but Brad Pitt-Achilles, and some other stuff is mentioned so, might as well. Just so you guys know, THIS IS NOT A PARODY! I guess it'll more than likely seem like at times, but I promise you it's not, and if it is, I just intended for it to be just based in that universe, and didn't even consider making this a parody of Troy, 'kay?**

**Summary: Troy AU. Gilbert, a captain of the Roman army, stumbles across Matthew, another one of his kind. Alfred has been drafted by the Emperor to serve in the Army for his powers, and Matthew must save him from being a slave to the Empire for the rest of his life as Gilbert is. PruCan. Currently T.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own anything at all in any way.**

Prologue: Ruin

The blazing desert sun was finally setting over the horizon, setting fire to the sky, painting it gold, orange, and pink, colors so rich only Apollocould bring them to life. The golden rays reflected off the crystalline grains of sand that composed the endless dunes of the wasteland as dissipating heatwaves rippled off the heated surface in the distance. The arid land began its routine of nightly cooling, making the temperatures drop low enough to make a man seek warmth in unconventional places. Say, one of the others he shared a tent with. But that was fine, it was Ancient Rome anyway. And to boot they were all soldiers.

Faintly the stars began to rise from their places in the heavens, pinpricks of light that barely shown in the ascending dusk, to greet Dianaand meet each other in the celestial union of their constellations. Far off in the distance a jackal began its mournful howling to his Mother in the night sky, as though Lupa herself lamented to the skies. A gust of cooler air blew through the deserted dunes, carrying a small bit of silt with it, completing the tranquil atmosphere.

"Captain, we have stripped the town of all valuables, the resisters are dead, and the remaining survivors have all been corralled to the city hall." the Lieutenant General stated, saluting to the inferior soldier, (not even bothering to go to his commanding officer,) that had stood back to watch the proceedings with a look of mild amusement after his role had been played in the assault.

The addressed man broke his chain of thought, shifting his gaze to the higher ranked soldier, who visibly flinched as the bloody gaze nailed him.

"Good. Burn it. Burn it all." He replied flatly. The higher-up saluted, and hurriedly departed the presence of the other man, almost falling down the dune he had just recently climbed to receive orders.

The albino sighed in contempt, running a filthy, blood stained hand through his silver hair. Before him said city lay wasted. Buildings toppled, stands destroyed, homes burning, and the blood of the slaughtered painting the still standing walls. Most of it was his doing.

On any other day Gilbert would be slowly dying inside, feeling his soul withering away into a black oblivion that received nothing and gave nothing, drowning on remorse and anger for himself. ...The monster inside him that would overpower his will, clouding his vision and impairing his judgment, bringing him to his knees. Most of the time he succeeded in keeping it on a short chain, under control, but days like these (and war) the beast swallowed him whole.

But not today. No. He had no remorse. No pain. This village was an abandoned Roman outpost that had decomposed into a congregation of nothing but crime. The establishment was completely composed of thieves, swindlers, murderers, prostitutes, slaves and their sellers. A city of evil. They had cleared the village, taking the willing into custody, as spoils of conquest. Honestly, Gilbert thought they would meet a better fate in the Hall that had just been set ablaze. Flames licked the sky as the remains of the city burned. With his hearing, the albino could faintly hear the screams of the dying as the surrounding inferno swallowed the oxygen all around them, and engulfed their bodies, consuming their lives.

Ruin. That's what lay before him. It was the fall of society, destroying the world brick by brick, and corrupting the hearts and minds of leaders and the innocent. It toppled empires and destroyed lives. This life too, would one day come to ruin. It was a gluttonous abomination that was always hungry, devouring everything in sight. It sought out all establishments, seeking to raze even the inner thoughts of a mind.

And it was an art.

(0.0)

**Just a look on the inside of Gil's mind if he was a Roman soldier. ^^ Be happy :3 and read my other fics! You know you want to! Reviews would be nice too guys! I would like to know how good (or lack thereof) I'm doing!**


	2. City of Evil

**And here's the official chapter one! Hope you guys enjoy, this one's my current second favorite, so embrace the awesomeness! **

**Chapter 1: City of Evil**

He pulled the ratty, disheveled cloak more tightly around his shoulders and flipped up the hood to hide his golden locks and deep indigo eyes, as if the thin fabric could protect him from the filth of his surroundings. He couldn't risk the chance of anyone recognizing him for what he was, especially in a place like this. A bounty hunter would just be dying to apprehend him... He tried to stick to the shadows, out of the way of the others that shoved their way through the non-existent hustle of the trading street. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of two well built men that looked about as suspicious as he felt. _They look out of place._

"Hey gorgeous, how much?" a large man headed him off and caught his shoulder making, him turn to face the other man.

"Aw, yer a man. Whatever. How much?" the pig truly was disgusting. He he possessed a scraggly, receding hair line and a bushy graying beard; skin darkened by the sun in an uneven tone peppered his body. There was a vicious scar that split his face, marring the flesh and rendering one eye dead and rotting. A destroyed nose was the centerpiece of the face, the blond deduced it must have been broken multiple times. That wasn't the bad part, no of course not. He had pieces of food stuck in his beard and smeared into his shirt. Sticky liquids of unknown various origin dried and clumped his facial hair, and further soiling his garments along with a large spill that looked like a form of alcohol. He had a grotesque pot belly sprouting a coat of hair that failed to completely cover his torso, leaving it half naked. Matthew tried not to think to hard on the possibility of what the strange, congealed substance on his pants was.

"W-What are you talking about?" he squeaked, taking a frightened step backwards.

"Come on honey, don't play coy with me. I need a good - ing right now," when he spoke the slug licked his rotting teeth in a predatory manor and raked his eyes up and down Matthew's slim, young body.

"But I'm not a prostitute!" he objected, finally catching on to what this man desired from him. No, not desired. _Desire_ was to weak of a word. It was more like _lasciviousness._

"I'll pay you double! Yer a whore, yer to pretty not to be!" the... _man_ pulled out a handful of coins from his pocket and shoved them at his victim. It was the most money Matthew had seen in weeks. His stomach seemed to rouse itself at the possibility of acquiring a meal, but the blond was in far from even considering the horrendous offer. In fact, when he managed to escape this man, he was going to go in an ally somewhere and empty his stomach of the bile it was currently circulating. Matthew shook his head vigorously and began backing away. A snarl built up in the predator's throat and he made a grab for the smaller man. The blond squeaked in surprise and dashed off to get as far away from the man as possible.

…..

By the grace of the gods Matthew had found edible food in the garbage of a shop-owner. The hunger that gnawed at him was far from sated, but at least food rested in his stomach. His current goal was to get a real meal, get a few supplies, refill his canteen, and depart from this wretched place. It would take a few days since no one in this city even had a heart to dole kindness out of. He prayed to Mercury and Vesta* that he would make it the next city over, wherever that may be.

Thrice Matthew had been rejected by shop keepers when he offered his assistance as a handy man or cashier, (this was understandable, considering the resident town and he was a stranger here,) and so far his only employment options seemed to be whoring himself out. And Matthew wasn't that desperate. Yet.

…..

Matthew was still on his quest to find a temporary job, combing through kiosks, and otherwise trying to stay out of the way and unseen, when over a large sand dune that isolated the city from the rest of the world, a thundering war cry broke the congested hum in the atmosphere.

Roman soldiers, an enemy's worst nightmare, poured over the horizon and into the confines of the sub-metropolis. People began to scream and run for cover, only concerned for their own lives. Matthew was mowed over by a large man and fell face first to the compacted, sandy ground. In the excited frenzy he was nearly trampled by the heard of people running to escape their eminent fate. Some one's sandal made harsh contact with the blond's forehead, painfully splitting the skin. His head snapped back in shock, and he cursed his back luck, trying to rise to quickly. The too-fast motion made him swoon, and he collapsed back on to his hands an knees. Blood streaming in his eyes, he finally rose and followed the crowd. _I can't be found, I can't be found, they __**can't **__find me! _Behind him he could hear the dying screams of those who didn't or couldn't escape fast enough.

Matthew contributed to the melee, shoving and pushing his way through the crowd. _I have to... I need to-! _Frantic and heart beat in his ears, the blond ducked into an ally way to his right, out of the flow, so he could take the side way out of the city and get away.

In the next street over, Matthew lost his resolve and dread began to choke him when he saw it had already been infested with Roman soldiers, pillaging buildings and slaughtering their victims. What really caught his eye though, was a certain warrior with a strange appearance: he had white hair and pale skin. The man made short work of the resisting ones, and others alike. He moved with superhuman speed and strength, executing blows so fast and precise it was impossible. At least it would have been if he was actually human, that is.

It was fascinating and terrifying. Matthew knew there was no way this man was normal. He had never before seen another one of his kind in action, except of course, for his brother. The combination of his head wound, and Matthew's mesmorization with with the unknown man was just enough for his sense of awareness to be hindered, and was oblivious until the weak stone wall directly to the right of him collapsed.

**Yay chapter one! Reviews are cupcakes! Just so y'all know, if you didn't figure it out already, that city had no affiliation with the Empire and they really did the right thing in the first place.**

***Mercury and Vesta: Better known as Hermes and Hestia, the god/goddess of commerce, travelers, and thieves (Hermes; also messenger to the gods and soul carrier) and of the hearth and home (Hestia) in Greek mythology. Ancient Greece and Rome had the same beliefs and and culture more or less. The Roman gods are also said to be the more war-like aspects of the Greek gods. Lupa is my favorite :3 she's the Queen-mother of the wolves.**


End file.
